


got a new feel

by ishie



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Tropes, tumblrfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://andthenisay.tumblr.com/">andthenisay</a> asked for: charlie/zoey. genderswap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got a new feel

Zoey is everything Charlie’s ever told herself she’ll never be allowed to have. She’s brilliant, and goofy, and so beautiful that sometimes it’s hard to concentrate on anything else that’s happening anywhere in the entire world, so long as Zoey is within sight.

Or just breathing somewhere on the planet. Sometimes that alone is enough to derail Charlie from whatever briefing she’s supposed to be taking notes on, or paying attention to the schedule so she can rescue the President from whatever time-suck he’s wandered into, usually of his own volition. Zoey Bartlet is a woman who exists in the world, and Charlie Young can’t stop thinking about her.

She thinks she covers it pretty well, only stammering a few times when Zoey speaks directly to her and generally playing it cool whenever Josh starts in with the teasing, or Mandy, or Donna, or Sam, or any of what feels like a million senior and junior staffers with — presumably; undeniably — better and more important things to do.

Mrs Landingham just smiles and offers cookies and pretends not to hear the truly embarrassing number of sighs Charlie accidentally emits whenever she thinks of Zoey’s crooked grin or her fingers brushing against Charlie’s or the burn of that chili (there was already way too much oregano in it, no matter what she’d said at the time) that seems like it’s still giving her heartburn.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not know what these titles are. Someone stop me.


End file.
